The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
When using a microwave oven to cook or reheat items, it is not uncommon for strong odors to be created. Depending on the type of substance undergoing the cooking/reheating procedure, these odors may be a simple annoyance, or may be so pungent so as to cause severe discomfort for those nearby. In either instance, the odors are caused by the increased temperatures of the microwave which evaporates the liquids within the substance, causing the same to become airborne and to quickly spread.
Although there are many types of odor masking sprays currently available, each of these sprays are typically designed in aerosol form, and are designed to be sprayed around the room in which a microwave is located. In this regard, such devices simply replace the unpleasant odor in the room with a more powerful scent, but do nothing to eliminate the actual source of the odor inside the microwave. To this end, a user must physically clean the interior of the microwave using a towel and/or additional cleaning solutions. Failure to do so may cause the odor to linger and/or to be imported into subsequent items cooked by the microwave.
As such, it would be beneficial to provide a microwave deodorant device that can function to eliminate unpleasant odors from a microwave oven without suffering from the drawbacks described above.